Episode:Coming To You Live
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.size = 290px | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 14 | season = II | prod.code = | airdate = | airdate.CA = October 23, 2009 | airdate.US = July 2, 2010 | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot Team One is listening to Pat Cosgrove, one of Toronto's most renowned radio talkshow hosts, in session with Councilman Ryan Malone, whom the team supports for putting an initiative for a hundred officers a street. However, they get suspicious when they hear Cosgrove implying that Malone has a dirty secret, before a gun shot is heard. They mobilize but find out that Cosgrove and Malone are already gone. The technician handling his show was told to put on a six minute delay. Cosgrove has Malone held hostage in an unknown location. He demands that he confess to being a drunk driver, which got his friend Cody Ackerman killed after leaving a frat party and framed him for his crime, or he will kill him once his broadcast ends or is interrupted. The team is informed that today was to be Cosgrove's last show but the producers refrained from informing him; obviously he found out. While searching for Cosgrove, Greg gets to interviewing anyone Cosgrove had contact with recently. He talks with Janet Ackerman, Cody's mother, and learns that Cosgrove is Cody's father. She only told him recently because her husband, Cody's stepfather, had past away. It becomes obvious to the team that Cosgrove is seeking to avenge the son he barely knew. The team soon learns that Cody, Malone and his assistant Nicole Bennett all attended the same college. Knowing how hesitant Nicole was earlier, Greg sends Jules to force a confession out of her. Meanwhile, Ed and Sam track down Cosgrove's brother George and threaten to add him as an accessory to homicide if he doesn't divulge his brother's location. George reveals that he gave his brother equipment and a penthouse to pirate his broadcast. Jules tracks down Nicole and demands answers. She insists that there's nothing further to discuss and that Cosgrove should be killed but Jules would have none of it. The broadcast is coming to a close and Malone still stick to his story that Cody was the driver. Cosgrove then decide to accept calls from his listeners; it's a mixed reaction. Some insist that Cosgrove shouldn't go through with murder while other urges Cosgrove to kill Malone. As Team One prepares to storm the penthouse, Greg tells Cosgrove to pick up the next call. It's Nicole. She confesses that it was she who was the driver that night. Cody was her boyfriend. Malone chose to put him in the driver's seat, believing that he wouldn't have wanted her to go to prison. Shocked that his preconceptions were not what he thought they were, Cosgrove contemplates suicide before Team One captures him. Malone and Nicole are also arrested for their crimes. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth Guest Starring * as Pat Cosgrove * as Ryan Malone * as Janet Ackerman Co-Starring * as Nicole Bennett * as Heather Wallace * as Technician * as Dave Agostini * as George Cosgrove Uncredited